Ali'ikai
I seriously need to make a new map thing Ali'ikai (pronounced as Ah-lee 'ee kai) is a small island located in the largest Ocean on Mobius. Only very few people know about it, and an even smaller amount have actually travelled there. Geography Ali'ikai is a tropical island somewhere in the mobian version of the pacific ocean. It experiences temperate to high temperatures throughout the year, and there are a few mountains and extinct volcanoes further in-land. The island has several endemic species living there that have adapted to fill various ecological niches. All of these endemic species are either wild birds, fish, reptiles, or insects. Ali'ikai also happens to be prone to tropical storms and typhoons. The island and the ocean around it contain some ruins of old echidna structures. The ruins that are above the water are still used by the Ali'kians for particularly political and spiritual functions, where as their newer constructs are more for home and shelter. The ruins underwater are very overgrown with coral and other marine life that have made it their home. However some artifacts can still be found in these ruins. Levian's Island Levian's Island is a smaller island just off of the main body of Ali'ikai. It's barely inhabited, only being home to one resident, and has very few resources that are of little use. However, it is still survivable for a small population. The one resident who lives there in particular is an echidna named Levian, who has been in living there in exile for several decades. Culture Politics/Leadership Politics are overseen by a singular leader in a similar fashion to a monarchy. However, unlike a monarchy, succession isn't decided by birthright, but rather the next leader can be anyone chosen by the previous leader. This leader also has a group of other higher-ups that oversee various aspects of the island such as economics, resources, and etc. Their job is to basically take care of anything that the leader doesn't have the time to take care of themselves. Religion Ali'kians do not have a very strong or prominent organized religion. They may have had one long ago when they were a colony, but time and isolation has all but faded that away. They have no defined deities, but in a way, they do worship their environment, prominently the sun, the moon, the ocean, and the land. These four are divided into two different associations, where the sun is prominently linked with the land in their culture, and the moon is prominently linked to the ocean. They see these four things almost as entities of their own that co-exist with them and sometimes assists in their survival. However, they do practice wariness and extreme respect around their environment as they believe they cannot fully control their world, and that they may suffer if they abuse it. They have very little art depicting any gods, but rather most of their artwork depicts their surroundings, particularly the fauna found on and around the island. Technically speaking, Ali'kians fall into some form of paganism. Language Ali'kians do not speak english, or really any known living language in the world. They instead speak an old colonial dialect of the ancient echidna language that was once thought to be dead. However, the written language still uses the same runic symbols found in other echidna artifacts, and no new written characters have been made. Ali'kians have had some struggle trying to learn english, so most who do know english are not entirely fluent. Marriage, Family, and Relationships Ali'kians do not actually have the concept of marriage. Their entire culture is polyamorous, and it's the norm to have multiple romantic partners. But there are instances of certain people preferring to only have one partner, albeit a bit rare. With this being said, families are rather loose too. While of course they have the concept of mother and father, children are not always raised predominantly by their biological parents. They can be raised by a mix of parents, grandparents, aunts/uncles, and their neighbors, all of which is a cultural norm as well. Sexuality is entirely open as well in Ali'ikai. Most Ali'kians identify as openly bisexual/pansexual, but some are preferrably homosexual, heterosexual, or occasionally asexual. It's not as strict as the outside world, as they don't necessarily use labels as much to define their romantic interests. It's considered a more fluid concept that can change over time. Holidays Renewal One major holiday among the Ali’kians is called Renewal. During this day, the morning begins with all members of the island coming together, and painting white markings on their bodies. The leader makes a speech reflecting on the year, and encourages the others to let go or move on from any pain, grudges, or quarrels they had suffered that year. Then, everyone proceeds to enjoy the rest of the day having a large scale water fight, which washes away the painted markings over time. Then at nightfall, a large feast is held. The Ali’kians, unlike their ancestors, do not carry a gene for natural white markings. In a historical perspective, the painted markings can symbolic of their ancestors, who they know were war-mongering and destructive. The following water fights can be symbolic for inducing the wrath of Perfect Chaos, which washes away their white markings, or their “ancestors”, and leaves behind only the unmarked Ali’kians. On a more personal level, the markings can also represent everything negative that has built up in an individual over the year. Generally, people who believe they’ve experienced excessive grief will cover themselves with more paint than usual. The water then washes away this pain and anger. Although there is no proof that the water alone improves someone’s emotional state, general belief is that the playfulness and reinforced companionship of the ceremony can have a positive effect on one’s emotional state. History To be redone Characters who live in/are from Ali'ikai (can be edited by other users) *River *Levian (page yet to be made) Trivia *Ali'ikai is heavily inspired by the Hawaiian islands. In fact, the name of the island is a Hawaiian name. *The Island doesn't have a flag of its own yet, as there was never much of a reason to make one before the discovery of the outside world. However, there are currently efforts to design said flag. *As the island contains no placental mammals, Ali'kians usually experience culture shock when learning that egg-based reproduction is not universal. *Governments that have come into contact with Ali'ikai have temporarily banned tourism to the island in case it severely damages the native life there. Category:Locations